


Ten Moments

by retroelectric



Category: Borderlands
Genre: "Friends so close people think you're dating" fic trope, Code monkey Jack, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of captalism, Rhys and Jack are meme loving fucks, They're all bottom dwellers in this fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is Rhys' supervisor, and Vaughn sees more than he could ever let on about them two. Crack!Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Moments

It wasn’t that Vaughn didn’t want to see Rhys date _anyone_.

It wasn’t that Vaughn didn’t want to see his best friend date someone like _Jack_ , but he couldn’t exactly excuse the fact that he kept seeing proof that the two were dating.

Jack was the Coding and Design Supervisor, next in line to becoming the actual cluster department supervisor. Normally Vaughn would encourage Rhys to suck up to the supervisor instead, but ever since the two had been introduced to each other, they’d become fast friends, close to rivalling his and Rhys’ own friendship.

Which was definitely not cool.

It made Vaughn a bit jealous how much the two started hanging out with each other. First it was all like, “Dude, Jack did this sick coding today, you should see how much he can make in the span of an hour for some last minute project, he literally saved all our asses, bro,” and then it grew to be all like, “Dude, Jack brought me to this real fancy restaurant today, the steak. Was. _Awesooooooome_ ,”and then the inevitable, “Bro, Jack’s coming over tonight, he bought vintage _Mario Kart_. We’re so gonna play it together.”

Which was truly enviable.

But it really didn’t excuse the things he kept seeing between them, as if fate just wanted to shove it in his face that Rhys could date someone, and be really happy, while Vaughn had to settle for… himself.

Sure, he could make effort, but sometimes Rhys’ and Jack’s relationship made it difficult to envision that he could be as happy with someone like how Rhys and Jack were.

Vaughn ended up doing most of the work in their apartment when he reached home before Jack and Rhys came over. He vacuumed the house, made it seemed less of a bachelor’s pad by rearranging some stuff, and keeping Rhys’ stuff in his room. Like his laundry. Jeez, sometimes Vaughn had to mother Rhys for all his sloppy house manners. No matter what, house guests deserved not to see their sloppy bachelor pad in untidy shape.

He even changed his mattress covers for Rhys. You know, just to make it all seem…well in order. Neat. Since Jack was Rhys’ supervisor, and all. Impressions played a big part in everything.

Little did he know what Rhys was gonna do on them with Jack, anyway.

But Vaughn really did hold nothing but good faith in the fact that Rhys was making good with one of his supervisors. Maybe he’ll get out of the position he was in. Maybe they’ll all move up the corporate ladder. Who knows, exactly, what with how unpredictable Hyperion could be.

At 7 in the evening, Vaughn had just finished the second load of laundry and was busy folding clothes when Rhys and Jack walked in, noisy and loud with each other arguing about the merits of –huh? Capitalism?—what the hell were those two guys on, anyway?

At least they’d brought food. A whole bucket of chicken, some pizza, and a few bottles of soft drinks and what he could spot was a couple bottles of strong liquor peeking out of a plastic baggie.

“Hey, Jack!” Vaughn greets, finishing the last of folding Rhys’ embarrassing pink and yellow boxers and takes the pile to put in the wardrobe. “Rhys. Something smells gooooood. Is that enough for me too?” he asks, grinning—only because the two ate a hell of a lot, apparently.

“Sure, bro. I even bought you your favourite hot sauce.” He says with a grin, “Thanks for helping with my laundry, Vaughn. I owe you one.” Then turns his attention back to Jack, as they both unload their bags of food and things on the table, “Look, all I’m saying is—there’s never anything good that comes with capitalism and controlling people’s minds with consumer products!”

“Shut up kid, you’re a walking consumer product. Look at you, Hyperion-brand name cybernetic arm, top of the frickin’ line, latest update of the ECHO-eye operating system, that fancy schmancy compatible with nearly anything port at the side of your head, I sure as hell remember you bringing lunch from home your little bestie cooked every single day last month, _god knows_ how much you spent—you’re a goddamn walking advertisement! You’re working for the biggest corporation in the universe, for god’s sakes!” Jack says. Then he absolutely slaps Rhys’ ass, making him squeak.

The sound make Vaughn give a double take.

“Now help me setup Mario Kart before I school you on frickin’ everything,” he mock-snarls, going about mixing the drinks. Then just as easily, calls out to Vaughn, “Vaughn! Hey buddy boy, you’re joining us, right?”

“If there’s enough controllers, sure!” Vaughn relents, scurrying away to put away the rest of the things on the table then joining them for the game.

Why not, he thinks. Mario Kart was seriously vintage.

Soon enough it was the three of them on the comfy couch, snacking on food and Rhys and Jack attacking the chicken and pizza at a furious pace as if they hadn’t eaten the whole day, and drinking the really strong alcoholic stuff Jack mixed.

Vaughn had taken a sip of it, but ended up balking and mixing in more soda.

These guys were too much.

It was so much fun the first couple of races because Vaughn won and Jack and Rhys were a couple of sore losers, jeering and teasing him. When Rhys started leading in the race, Jack started playing dirty and threw a couple of red shells at him and ramming into Rhys’ kart.

“Bro, what the HELL are you doing?!” Rhys cries out as his kart goes out of control and he nudges his bony elbow into Jack’s ribs hard, making Jack roar with laughter. “Stop ramming into me!”

“I’ll ram into your ass _hard_ , if you know what I mean!”

“Dude, gross! Shut up!”

Vaughn looked at the two, a little weirded out, because he certainly never joked like that with Rhys before.

When Jack won the race, he threw the remote controller behind him and it flew into Rhys’ face in all his brocitement.

“OW! Jack!” Rhys whines, annoyed, clutching at his forehead.

“Want me to kiss it better, cupcake?” he crows, thoroughly amused and basking in his victory.

“You’d slobber like a _skag,_ more like. You’re an animal, dammit! Cheat! I demand a replay!”

“Fine, but everyone knows you’re just a big baby _loser_ ,” Jack snorts, picking up his controller.

Vaughn’s picking up some real weird vibes here. Like he’s third wheeling them. It…doesn’t really feel comfy.

But he stays to play another round anyway, because hell, this game was _pure vintage_. It was awesome.

The race starts off well but as soon as Jack gains a lead from the both of them and dissatisfied, Rhys starts to childishly distract him, throwing items at Jack’s kart. When that doesn’t work, he tries ramming into his kart, barking out laughing when Jack growls at it.

“I’ll demote you to clean the goddamn sewers, you little shit!”

“You started it!”

“No! If there’s a game, I’m gonna win it! Every single frickin’ game in the universe, you hear me?!”

“Sore loser!”

“Smelly bastard!”

“What?! Are you calling me smelly, Jack?!”

Eventually, it’s Vaughn who wins. And it makes him laugh with glee, and a bit sick of the third wheeling and their loud colourful insults, he tosses the controller onto Rhys and tells them, “Well I’m gonna eat,” taking a plate of food to watch them play while _eyeing_ their actions.

Yeah, sure, Vaughn knew Rhys was close to his supervisor these days, but _damn_.

Rhys certainly never grabbed _his_ crotch to distract him from a game.

Rhys certainly never looked so _comfortable_ at having his crotch grabbed by his best friend.

And _Vaughn_ certainly never made so much innuendo about Rhys’ cute little ass or anything of that sort.

“I’ll beat your ass upside down, Jack!” Rhys rammed his kart into Jack’s, sending it spiralling out of control.

“That’s exciting, honey,” Jack says mock-sweetly, and regains his footing in the game with a vengeance, “I’ll be real sure to prep myself for it. Oh, and don’t skimp on the _aftercare_.”

“Ugh! You’re—so—annoying! I’ll flay your asscheeks and make it into goddamn barbeque!”

“It’ll be the tastiest barbeque of your life, sweetcheeks! Feed me some! Damn, I love me some good ol’ auto-cannibalism!”

Vaughn was half-entertained and half-scared at their banter.

“Uh,--wow. You guys need to take some chill pill. You know what, I’ll make myself scarce. You two have fun.” Vaughn ends up shovelling the rest of his food down his gob and leaves for the kitchen.

Then he hears Jack yelling, “—SHOVE THAT CONTROLLER UP YOUR ASS!”

“CUDDLE ME AFTERWARDS!”

_Damn_ , those two were intense.

* * *

 

In the morning Vaughn wakes with a light headache and it intensifies a bit when he sees the mess that Rhys and Jack had left behind. Plastic cups, empty boxes of food…just like back in college.

The two weren’t in the living room, though. He picks up after them, grumbling a little. Rhys totally was gonna pay for all this. He does the chores, thinking that Jack probably went back home already.

A headache pill later and some food, Vaughn potters around in the house, waters the plants then finally, bored, decides to prank Rhys.

He records himself opening the door with a dumb grin on his face, and turns on the light.

“Wake up, dumbass!”

Rhys wakes up, stirs with a groan, rubs his eye blearily and a confused “Huuh--?”

He’s completely taken aback when Jack sits up from beside Rhys on the bed and sleepily growls with annoyance, “What the fuck?”

Shit, he never expected that. Vaughn’s eyes bulge a little and he covers his mouth, making a noise of disbelief.

Then he bolts out of the room.

_Hooooooooly shit, dude._

* * *

 

They were still sleeping all the way until 2 pm and to make it a hell of a lot less awkward when they woke up, Vaughn goes to Yvette’s place and actually shows her the video he so wisely never posted out to any form of social media, even though it was complete _gold_.

“So, Rhys and Jack are _dating_?!” Yvette asks, even though the proof was _right there_.

“Did you just not see the same thing as me, or what?” Vaughn says exasperatedly throwing his hands up in the air.

“Damn, Rhys got some balls, sleeping with his supervisor. Gotta hand it to him. Respect.”

“They were threatening cannibalism and shoving things up each other’s asses, and Rhys—he grabbed Jack’s crotch, and dude never _moved_! That is definitely not normal. Even for bros.”

“So, catch ‘em kiss too, huh?” Yvette teases.

“No! Not that I’d want to see it, anyway.”

“Woah, hold back the homophobia, dude.”

“It’s not homophobic-! I’m just—”

“Jealous?” she quips.

“M-Maybe.”

Yvette sighs. “Let them be happy. I think it’s sweet they found each other. Rhys has been...well, not better, there’s definitely been some improvement. Less stick up the ass, more supervisor-on-subordinate action, if you know what I mean.”

“No! I don’t want to know what you mean!” Vaughn cries out, scandalised. “I changed Rhys’ bedsheets before they came back, only for them to do—god knows what on them!”

“Did he ask you to do that?” She laughs.

“No! I thought it’ll be nice to make a good first impression, you know?”

“You need to chill out, Vaughn.”

“Let me just get over this for a sec!”

“Chill! Then you can buy me some lunch. I’m guessing Jack’s still there, right? Probably hardcore boning our dear friend.” She snickers, making Vaughn look even more scandalised than before. “Right where you can’t see ‘em.”

“Yvette!”

* * *

 

The next time he sees Rhys and Jack together, Rhys had gotten down to the accounting department about to ask Vaughn out to accompany him for lunch.

“I’m dying for a good footlong meat sub,” Rhys moans. “All warm and nice and meaty and dripping with honey mustard sauce. And ten gallons of coke. Please. I’ll even buy it for youuuu. Help you with accounts.”

“Yeah, alright, alright!”

Vaughn hastily saves his piling work and locks his computer. He’s about to grab some things when he hears a loud booming voice, that could only belong to…

“There you are, kiddo! Hey, grab lunch with me. Bring your little friend along. Vaughn, am I right?”

He slings his arm around Rhys’ neck and squeezes. Hard.

“Can’t— _breathe_ \--!”

“You’re into that aren’t you, sweet pea?”

Vaughn looks on with abject horror at their flirting. Luckily, Yvette saves the day by walking in and she says, “Well, good! We’re all here. Let’s go eat.”

Jack and Rhys make their way out first, and with Jack’s arm still slung around Rhys’ neck, choking.

“It’s kinda sweet,” Yvette comments. “Two guys connecting to each other, on this spinning, emotionless metal cog we’re on.”

“That’s. Not really sweet.” He waves his hand in the general direction of Rhys and Jack. As revenge for his choking earlier, Jack gets a hard smack to his ass, the sound actually echoing, and the older man roars laughing and starts to aim in the general direction of Rhys’ chest. He actually gets a titty twister in, making Rhys squawk. “That’s harassment for my eyes. We’re third and fourth wheeling them, Yvette!”

“I don’t mind,” she says, sounding totally cool. “You’re a goddamn Grinch, Vaughn. _‘I’m FEELING!’_ ” She mocks.

Vaughn glares.

In the lift, Jack purposely backs Rhys up in a corner to make him all uncomfortable.

Yvette rolls her eyes, and Vaughn looks a bit annoyed with their blatant flirting and touching.

“Hey, Rhysie boy, are you gettin’ a stiffy for me right here?”

“Uhhhhh.”

“That a yes, babe?”

“I just wanna deepthroat a friggin’ foot long sub.”

“Then my dick, huh? Huh?”

“Nah. It’s all warty n’gross. Banana shaped. Ew.”

This continues on and on until they get to the restaurant and get their food ordered and prepared, siting together, Jack right opposite Rhys.

“Don’t play footsie with me, asshole,” Rhys scolds, through a mouthful of sub.

“But I was tryin’ to be sweet, cupcake.”

“You’re many things, but sweet is not one of ‘em. Evil? Power hungry? Maybe.”

Then Jack proceeds to—very sweetly, wipe the corner of Rhys’ mouth where there’s a bit of sauce.

“And _you’re_ a messy kid. You eat like a goddamn baby.”

Vaughn and Yvette look on as Jack licks at his thumb.

Rhys acts like this was not a big deal, munching on his sub and slurping on his drink very happily.

* * *

 

The three of them had to take a robo-cab shuttle home after drinks at the pub from across the moon that one night.

Jack says he’s okay with paying, and Vaughn suspects it’s only so he’ll be reassured to know that Rhys returned home safe with Vaughn.

In the backseat from the rear view mirror, Vaughn could see Rhys’ head lolling onto Jack’s shoulder when he fell asleep from sheer drunkenness.

Jack of course, doesn’t bristle or do anything other than to let him sleep for the full duration of the ride, even if the younger man drooled on his sleeve. Jack wears a fond little smile on his lips, looking out of the window, avoiding looking at Vaughn and assuming they were all just tired.

Vaughn had to admit, that right there and then, they looked pretty much perfect for each other.

* * *

 

The bulk of the feed from Rhys’ social media now mostly had snapshots of him and Jack fucking around, taking dumb photos of each other.

There was this one picture of them taking a picture of the moon Elpis with Jack and Rhys pretend-holding it between the tips of their fingers with the dumbest self-satisfied looks on their faces.

There were video recordings of them singing karaoke love songs in _duet_.

Vintage meme loving fucks.

Vaughn was exasperated when he catches Rhys taking a selfie of himself to instant message it to Jack, making a cross-eyed dumb face.

Jack sends back another, just as dumb, as if trying to one-up Rhys.

Rhys does stuff like that often, giggling and smiling at texts, which was a nice change, and was kinda cute. But the thing was…he _continued_ to do it, even while he was in presence of Vaughn and Yvette, like the two couldn’t get enough of each other.

He’s happy that Rhys was happy.

Even if the sweetness kinda made him want to puke.

* * *

 

“Bro, I just received a call from my mother and my parents wants me to come home this coming August,” Rhys looks a bit panicked, too early in the morning, “And I need to have a date for my sister’s wedding.”

“So why you’re freaking out?” Vaughn asks offhandedly over the phone, already at his desk doing work while Rhys was lounging still, a good thirty minutes headstart before work rolls around.

“Because! I need a really good candidate, someone who won’t blow my cover that I’m not dating anybody!”

“Wait, what?” Vaughn snorts. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Vaughn sighs, looking exasperated.

“Go ask your boyfriend, idiot!”

“Huh? Who?”

“Jack!”

“Ohhh.” Rhys looks around, and seeing as there’s only a couple of people around still, he yells out to Jack, “Hey! Jack! Wanna meet my mom n’dad at my sister’s wedding? Be my boyfriend for a day?”

_Are you kidding me,_ Vaughn thinks. This was on the lowest levels of _no homo_. Were these two just on the plane of denial?

Jack looks around at Rhys and winks, “Yeah, sure buddy! You owe me a favour!”

“What favour?”

“The favour of you suckin’ my dick!”

“I’ll bite it off!”

Vaughn sighs and ends the call, shaking his head.

* * *

 

Vaughn and Yvette had to come too, only because Rhys’ mother had insisted on him bringing as many friends as possible.

“I can’t believe my sister’s getting married, she’s only 20,” Rhys moans to Jack on the space travel home. “Now mom’s gonna keep bugging me about getting me married to _you_.”

Vaughn’s overhearing it all, and Yvette, being Yvette, has her ears covered with headphones blasting some long winded medieval drama playing on her tablet.

“You’re taking my last name, sweetie.” Jack prods.

“Nope. Not gonna happen. You’re taking mine.” Rhys says stubbornly.

“Not kiddin’, man. We are kinda married already.”

“Shut up. You’re just my supervisor. I gotta be cool, bro. Maintain professional boundaries.”

“There anything professional about what we do together, huh?” Jack raises an eyebrow, nudging at Rhys, grinning. “Eh? Even when I totally _summerslammed_ your skinny little ass?”

Vaughn doesn’t want to hear any of it.

“The other day you called my ass _nice_.”

“I was feeling nice n’forgiving. Today is the day I’m gonna be mean to little Rhysie. I’m gonna laugh at all your baby pics.”

“Bet you looked like a dork when you were a kid!”

“Nah, dude. I was always this handsome. Frickin’ gorgeous.”

“Yeah, bro. _Handsome_ Jack.”

Rhys suffers a noogie to the head from Jack which makes him laugh and wince, and Vaughn finally finds some spare headphones and shoves them onto his head.

Goddamn _cute_ and happy couples, damnit.

* * *

 

True enough, when they finally reach home, Rhys’ mother zeroes in on them first and foremost.

“Now who’s this strapping young fella, Rhys?” she’s overzealously excited in that old lady way of hers, because she hadn’t seen Jack before. She’s always seen Yvette and Vaughn, not him. “You finally brought home a _boyfriend_?”

“Uhhh, yeah, ma.”

“Introduce us! Don’t be rude.”

“Ahaha—Ma, this is Jack, my—uh, supervisor at work, and Jack, this is ma.”

“Heh, I see where you got your pretty looks from—nice to finally meet you, ma’am,” and charmingly takes her hand to kiss her knuckle. She giggles, “I’ve heard good things about you!”

Rhys rolls his eyes, only because Jack was laying it on thick like butter. He rarely mentioned his family, only because it didn’t crop up into their conversations.

“Did you? Oh, _Rhys_. I missed all of you. Come on in! I’ve already prepared lunch. You need to tell me everything I’ve missed while you were away.”

Jack sure knew how to be chatty around his mother—even if he hadn’t exactly made eye contact with Rhys’ dad, who was still sizing him up, eyeing him, giving him a real papa bear death glare, as if Jack was going to hurt his son’s fragile little heart.

“So how long have you two been dating?” Rhys’ sister asks this time, taking the opportunity to take a real dig.

“Uhh—”

“Six months.”

“A year.”

They both answer concurrently, making it real awkward. Rhys just laughs it off, saying, “Jack likes to think we’ve been dating for longer than we actually have.” And doesn’t kick Jack under the table, as if he wanted to monopolise the entire conversation so nothing goes wrong.

“That’s nice,” Rhys’ sister answers, grinning at them two.

“So you’re his supervisor?”

“I—haha, yeah.”

“That’s real cute. You two are next, right? Next in our family to wed,” she snickers, thoroughly taking a dig at Rhys, mainly because the idea of him _dating_ was hilarious.

Jack, surprisingly, takes initiative to protect Rhys, kinda. In that weird, sweet way of his.

“Maybe, but time will tell.”

“He only dated a couple girls in high school,” she goes on, merciless. “One lasted a week, the other one lasted a day. So it’s reaaaaally interesting he managed to keep you. If you know what I mean.”

Rhys frowns, looking miserable. No matter what he did, he never did the right thing in his family. Working at Hyperion? Great. But are you helping save mankind and lives lost daily? Getting the latest cybernetics installed? Sure, but are you saving up enough money for your future? Bring a fake-boyfriend home for your sister’s wedding? Nice, but let’s bring up Rhys’ terrible dating record!

“I think that’s between him and me, thanks,” Jack responds a little prickly.

The mood at the dining table changes and Vaughn clears his throat then starts to talk about something else, to ease the prickly tension between Jack and Rhys’ sister.

Vaughn sees Jack placing his hand over Rhys’ on the table, squeezing.

Rhys smiles.

Jack looks at him like he always does. Smitten.

* * *

 

Vaughn overhears from Rhys’ room when Jack’s talking to Rhys, just as he was about to knock on the door.

“You clean up real nice, kiddo,” he hears Jack praising. “Here, let me do your tie.”

“Thanks. You look real—uh, real handsome. Jack.”

“I knoooow. When do I not, eh? Let’s be honest!”

“Gross. Your ego’s the size of Pandora. Huge and pulsing and…gross.”

“Sure you’re not talking about my dick, cupcake?”

“You mean your dick’s huge and pulsing and gross?”

Vaughn knocks on the door this time so he doesn’t need to hear the rest of it.

“Oi, the wedding’s about to start. Hurry up!”

“Coming!” They both yell out in unison.

Wow. They were even in _sync_ and all. It’s all…quite admirable.

* * *

 

The wedding’s a happy little affair, and Vaughn doesn’t miss the soppy, sentimental looks that Jack gives Rhys.

It’s all sweet and doting, full of longing. Smitten. God. He sees Jack leaning in, as if he’s about to grasp at Rhys’ hand, then seems to think twice about it.

Which was real odd. Because as far as Vaughn understood, the two were already dating, and just seemed in denial about it to each other—or were in any rush to use official terms. He got a feeling the word ‘boyfriend’ used was sort of a joke, an inside joke?—maybe, to them.

Which was really funny considering the way Jack looks at Rhys.

* * *

 

“Dude, is that your cousin?” Jack drawls, sitting down swigging at a champagne flute at the after party. “Because she’s banging hot. Damn! Smokin’! Look at them tits.”

“Nah, bro. That’s someone from the groom’s side.”

“So what kinda dude are you, eh? Rhysie boy? Ass? Tits? Brains?”

“Brains?! What the hell?”

“Or tentacles?” Jack asks, joking around.

“Why do you always wanna imply I’m into that whole tentacle thing?!”

“Because that one time, I walked in on you, on your computer was—this purple tentacle porn—”

“Shut up, dude!”

Jack laughs, punching his shoulder, making Rhys wince.

“Hmm, I don’t know about you, but she and her pretty little friend are all lookin’ at you and me.”

“So what are you suggesting, huh?”

“Get your goddamn ass off the chair, cupcake! Get to know ‘em real nice. Who knows, you might get _laid_.”

“Ohhhh.” Rhys was suddenly shy, so he just takes two full champagne flutes from a passing waiter and downs them both for liquid courage. “It’s a double-fisted kinda bash,” he jokes to Jack, then pulls him up too.

In a fit of bad decision making, Rhys says semi-drunkenly, “We’re gonna give them a real show.”

The song’s some bouncy, bassy beat and they dance real nice and slow against each other, moving his nice slender hips and ass and legs, giving them a real show, and he keeps looking around to look at the couple of girls who’s giggling and watching them.

Vaughn almost can’t believe what he’s seeing. Rhys was a pretty good dancer, with his lanky tall figure moving to the pretty sexy beat. Jack just seems like a smug bastard, ready to have his hands all over Rhys’ hips, grinding against him, as just an accompaniment to Rhys, looking real smug and glad to have the younger man all drunk and pliantly dirty-dancing for the two girls on a real whim.

For the two girls? Jack wonders, but thinks he can’t do this anymore. He’s going to change everything.

Right there and then.

Up there, though, Vaughn can’t hear what Jack’s saying to Rhys.

“Look at ‘em, kid,” he says into his ear, voice a bit roughened. “They’re watching you moving your sexy little hips for me. Putting on a real show for me, huh?”

The alcohol’s definitely hitting him, alright. Rhys was flushing, feeling prickly, feeling like he’s dancing for the wrong audience.

He sort of shivers when Jack talks low in his voice like that. Makes a cute little sound.

“I’m watching you now,” he growls low into his ear, “Moving like that for me, kiddo… you’re gonna drive me crazy.”

Rhys has some decency to actually turn around to look at Jack, who’s eyeing him with the sort of…weird lust in his eyes, that Rhys never once realised or noticed, putting his friendliness all down to—well, none of this sort of intention.

“You’re so sexy, babe. Maybe it’s a little too late for me to put the moves on you, but better late than never, huh?” He drawls, grabbing at Rhys’ tie to pull him in closer.

“J-Jack?” he stutters. “What are you doing?”

“Get a clue, kiddo. It involves me putting my lips to yours, pretty, and kissin’ and touchin’ you all the way back to your room.”

“U-Uh?” He’s never looked so red in front of Jack before. His face was flushed tomato red, as the atmosphere between them changes.

Rhys feels a little too hot under the collar now.

“Want a formal invitation, baby boy?”

Then he puts his lips hotly to Rhys’, full of pent up desire that he finally could express.

And right in front of Rhys’ family and friends.

Rhys moans a little against his mouth—his heated lips and tongue, and it gives Jack some allowance, large hand slipping through his hair, tugging and holding him there close, possessive.

Rhys looked dazed when Jack pulls away from licking into his mouth, looking awestruck.

“W-Wooow.”

“So that’s a yes to me takin’ you back to your bed, then?” he asks suggestively.

“Uh, y-yeah. Okay. Why not?”

Vaughn and Yvette looks at each other when the two leaves the dance in each other’s arms, kissing and mouthing at each other hungrily and trying to be discreet about it.

“That’s one couple that’s gonna have a happy ending tonight,” she remarks, taking another of the potent champagne things to down on.

* * *

 

Nothing really changes when they head for the space shuttle home.

Jack and Rhys still bickered with each other quite a lot, but now Jack had the luxury of shutting Rhys up with kisses when he disagreed about what Rhys was trying to say to him—or if he had said something too dumb and silly.

Yvette did have to ask, though.

“So, when did you really start to date?”

“Uh.” Rhys looks embarrassed.

“Date? That the word lil kids still use these days? Fine. Last night,” Jack confirms, grinning like a fool.

“You guys know you looked like a couple even before last night, don’t you?”

“Did we?” Rhys asks.

“Get a clue, cupcake,” Jack says, sounding offended, hitting Rhys’ cybernetic arm.

“Ow!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Kal!~  
> I must mention capitalism in this fic. Again.  
> This fandom needs more cute shit. And dark shit. Everything. Every trope must be fulfilled.  
> Prompts? Suggestions?  
> Find me at drlecty.tumblr.com


End file.
